Weak Boy, Strong Heart
by nakesnake
Summary: Jaune tries and tries over and over to gain the hear of one Weiss Schnee. He still hasn't figured out what he was doing wrong but maybe some help from his best friend Ruby he will be able to get the girl of his dreams. And then some? JaunexRuby/JaunexHarem


**I am a big fan of Jaune in the RWBY universe as he is a very relatable to people in real life. You know minus the mystical shield that surrounds his body and the magical power he has that we do not know what it is yet. I want to write a fanfiction that is centered around him. Be aware that I am mostly going for a romance here. I might make it a harem or a simple one but rest assured there will be love in this story. Now with that out of the way let's get into it shall we?**

 **Weak Boy, Strong Heart**

If Jaune was anything he was persistent in what he wanted to get. By persistent he constantly had the door slammed in his face from trying to woo over the heart of one Weiss Schnee from team RWBY. 'What am I doing wrong?' Jaune couldn't help but wonder as he walked around the campus his hands in his pockets. He had tried once again to win Weiss's heart but before he could even get a word out the door had been slammed in his face. 'I'm being confident like my dad always said when talking to women.' As Jaune walked he looked up only for his eye to twitch in annoyance.

Reason why?

He was walking down a path that was currently being used by nearly every couple that was in Beacon acting all lovey dovey with each other. 'Oh, come on.' Jaune groaned in annoyance as he walked past the other couples. 'Come on think your and Arc. Got to get your head in the game.' He continued on till he got to a tree that he would often relax at when not training with Pyrrha or in class listening to Professor Port talk about some random story. He would also spend time with RWBY here as she was his only friend -besides his team- here at Beacon and vise versa.

"Oh! There you are!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she ran to him in a swirl of rose petals before stopping in front of him now pouting cutely. "You made me wait!" She barked at him grumpily as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Apologize." Ruby demanded right after. Jaune chuckled softly. "Sorry for making you wait. However, I bet you will forgive me once I give you the reason why." Jaune stated as he reached into a bag he honestly forgot he had after a while before pulling out cookies and handing them to Ruby. "COOKIES!" Ruby screamed in joy and she quickly grabbed them and began to devour them as soon as they were in her grasp.

Jaune smiled as he watched her eating the cookies he had made. She always loved it when he made her cookies and brought them to her. Ruby ate the cookies quickly only to stop as she stared at her best friend. "Jaune what's wrong?" She asked surprising him. "What do you mean?" He asked confused why she asked that all of a sudden. "Jaune we have hung out since day one here at Beacon. You are my best guy friend here. I know when your sad." She stated. Jaune eye's widened for a moment before a sad smile popped up.

"Heh you really are something aren't you Ruby. I tried asking out Weiss and she wouldn't even let me say anything. Just slammed the door in my face." Jaune sighed out. "Why do you always try to go for Weiss?" Ruby asked in honest curiosity. "I heard her sing." Jaune stated. It was Ruby's turn to look surprised. "You heard her sing?" Jaune smiled as he looked at Ruby's face. She seemed to have a way to make everything she did look cute. "Yep. I heard her sing. It was the second most beautiful thing I ever heard." Jaune stated. "Second?"

Jaune waved his hand showing he didn't want to continue talking about the topic at hand. "What do you think I'm doing wrong?" Ruby placed a hand on her chin going into what she dubbed her think mode. Jaune watched her for a moment before she snapped her finger in apparent realization. "You need to make her jealous!" Jaune stared at Ruby before a moment before he suddenly burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Ruby but how am I supposed to make Weiss Schnee jealous of all things." Jaune chuckled out. "You need to get a girlfriend and flaunt her in front of Weiss. She'll see how happy the other girl is and want to try being happy with you instead!" Ruby stated slapping a fist into her open palm. "I am not sure that would work." He responded positive that Ruby's idea would not work. If it was some other girl yea, but the heiress of the SDC? No way.

"Where am I going to find a girl that's as cute as Weiss anyways?" He asked.

"What about Yang she says she likes blond guys?"

"No way Yang would go for me."

"Blake?"

"Ruby we haven't even talked before."

"Nor…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence."

"Fair point. Umm why not Pyrrha?"

"You mean the most popular and strongest girl in our entire school besides the teachers? No way she would say yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!"

"Woo Pyrrha You ok?" Nora asked her red-haired teammate. "I am fine. Thank you. I do feel very sad all of a sudden do." Nora snorted before going back to her comic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Ruby groaned out annoyed. "We need someone who is cute and hangs out with us. It wouldn't do if your dating someone that hangs out in the library all the time." Jaune nodded his head in agreement. "Yea, and she should know Weiss so she can tell her about the fun we have. But, we already named everyone." He added onto what Ruby stated. "What about me?" She suddenly asked. Jaune froze and turned to Ruby. "Ruby no offence but Yang well…. She will murder me point blank." He said. He would not be surprised if Yang was on the roof watching them now making sure he didn't do anything to her precious baby sister. He shivered slightly when he thought about it.

"Jaune. Yang wants me to get a boyfriend." Jaune quickly turned towards Ruby in surprise. Ruby blinked at him before she smiled. "She said it would help me break out of my shell if I got someone to be affectionate with." Yang was not wrong. Ruby still had trouble going around and talking to people that weren't in her team or in team JNPR. Jaune remembered this one time a guy from an upper year wanted to talk to Ruby due to her getting enrolled in two years earlier than anyone else. She promptly froze before activating her semblance and ran away as soon as he said hi. Yang still hasn't let her live it down while Weiss would still scold her to be better at interacting with new people.

"Are you sure this would be a good idea? I mean sure we know a lot about each other and your definitely cute, but I can't help but feel this will take a weird turn." Jaune spoke his concerns. He was also still scared Yang would pound him into a blond paste but, she didn't need to know that. Ruby blushed lightly at being called cute by a guy before she quickly shook it off and smiled towards Jaune. "Trust me. This will work. All we have to do is be all romantic and junk with each other and BAM! You and Weiss will be living happily ever after." Ruby stated proudly. Jaune ran his fingers through his hair turning away from Ruby as he began to consider what he should do.

"Alright say we do this what are the limits to what we can and can't do?" Jaune asked as he began to consider this. "Well what do you have in mind?" Ruby answered with a question of her own. "Well like no touching unless the other said they can and umm try not to be super affectionate while we are in public." Jaune spoke out what he thought should be some simple rules between them. "Ok that sounds like a good idea. Last thing I need is Yang teasing me. We will still need to show everyone that we are a couple do." Jaune nodded his head in agreeance. "Yea no point in doing this if they don't know." Jaune and Ruby stared at each other for a few moments before the both grew smiles. "Well guess were boy and girlfriend." Ruby stated before she grew a smug look. "I'm totally going to rub it in Yang's face that I got a boyfriend before her." Ruby claimed grabbing Jaune's arm before pulling him along. Jaune smiled at her letting himself be pulled along. 'Man, me dating Ruby. Heh could be worse.' Jaune never saw coming the consequences of what could happen by a longshot as he followed after Ruby.

 **Well here is the first chapter. I won't be able to post as much as I would like seeing as my job has me working very long hours. However, I would love to see any reviews and feedback. I want your opinions on what you think could happen next and I might even use it. Well, have fun reading whatever story your going to read after this one.**


End file.
